My copending applications listed above teach generally variations on a powered vehicle inside a sphere and driving the sphere. Radio control of the powered vehicle may include steering, forward and reverse. The drive and steering box may be as set out in my said Application No. 564,838.
The following U.S. patents are pertinent to the field of the invention in some aspect or another;
No. 244,296 to T. T. Prosser, 7-12-1881 showed a wheeled vehicle E within a wheel B;
No. 3,260,324 to C. R. Suarez, 7-12-66, showed a motorized unicycle with steering by leaning of the driver;
No. 3,696,557 to R. Ruppel, 10-10-72, showed a powered toy within a wheel; evidently there was no provision for steering except for a rail along which the toy was constrained to travel;
No. 3,777,835 to R. C. Bourne, 12-11-73, showed a one-wheel, powered vehicle in which the direction of travel is changed by shift of the operator's weight;
No. 4,080,602 to T. Hattori et al, 3-21-78, showed a wireless control for toys;
No. 4,109,741 to C. L. Gabriel, 8-29-78, showed a motorized unicycle with external provisions for carrying a passenger;
No. 4,194,737 to W. R. Farmer, 3-25-80, showed a spherical device with magnetic areas and inside it another spherical device which had similar areas;
No. 4,386,787 to C. Maplethorpe et al. 6-7-83, showeda spherical vehicle with traction wheels of a carriage inside the sphere bearing on the interior of the sphere, however, steering of the powered embodiment appeared to be by shifting operator weight.